Sediento de tus labios
by Genee
Summary: La vida es un millón de momentos... en medio de un baile escolar Tai descubre que esta deseoso por besar los labios de Sora que irá a dicho baile con otro que no es él, los celos lo carcomen y la secuestra de la fiesta para decirle lo que siente. Taiora


_**un taiora**_** 100%,**lo hice cuando tenia 12 años lo encontre en un cd, espero que les guste.

creo que tengo que decir que digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen (aun) este fic solo fué hecho para el disfrute de los usurarios de fanfic y no tiene ningun fin de lucro.

* * *

_**Sediento de tus labios.**_

Se acercaba el baile de primavera en la preparatoria de Odaiba, el ambiente era un tanto estresante para Taichi Yagami, pues para el capitán de futbol de la selección de la preparatoria era un martirio la previa de esos eventos ya que todas las chicas esperaban que el joven futbolista de cabellos rebeldes y castaño con ojos cafés y tez morena el cual era alto y con un cuerpo atlético se decidiera a invitarlas, sin embargo el odiaba verlas molestarse con él, pues terminaba yendo siempre con una chica en particular, ya que habían hecho un pacto de ir perennemente juntos. Era simple según ellos, no debían de preocuparse por recibir un "no" como respuesta o por no recibir invitaciones, era más divertido ir entre amigos, no existía ningún otro tipo de interés salvo ir a disfrutar; el único inconveniente para la pareja de amigos era que siempre aunque supiera la respuesta Tai debía de invitar de una forma especial a Sora Takenouchi la joven tenista de cabellera rojiza y ojos color rubí, que al igual que su amigo poseía un cuerpo atlético y era deseada por muchos compañeros.

Faltaba una semana y media para el baile y Sora comenzaba a pensar que ese año sería la excepción y que Tai no la invitaría pues ya había tardado demasiado. Se encontraban en el salón de clases. El día transcurrió sin ninguna novedad, Sora se impacientaba cada vez más. Esa tarde Taichi tenía un juego de fútbol, él no sabía porque su amiga se había vuelto tan distante con él durante ese día así que le insistió a que fuera a verlo jugar, sora se reuso tenía prácticas de tenis aun así luego de ver las suplicas de su amigo accedió a ir.

Era la segunda mitad del juego, el marcador tenía una ligera ventaja de 2 goles a 1 sobre el equipo de la preparatoria de Odaiba, los jugadores se veían cansados Taichi Yagami, su capitán indicó que harían la jugada "Daisuke". Todos comprendieron y al escuchar el pitazo del silbato que daba inicio a la segunda mitad, Taichi tomo el balón e hizo varias fintas dejando a sus adversarios atrás, rápido un jugador del equipo contrario se barrió en el piso para intentar quitarle el balón, pero este paso el esférico a su segundo delantero Ken el cual burlo a la defensa del otro equipo y ya cuando iba a lanzar el balón a portería dos defensas lo acorralaron este hizo una mueca de risa y confianza entonces paso el balón a Daisuke que se encontraba solo y ya estaba en posición de goleador recibió el balón y de un solo cabezazo tiro a puerta… un gran " ¡GOOOL!" se escuchó entre las gradas de la preparatoria Odaiba el marcador estaba empatado.

El juego transcurrió de manera neutral ambos equipos estaban al límite ya el cansancio afectaba en las jugadas faltaban pocos minutos y el marcador permanecía 2 a 2. Daisuke tenía el esférico hizo una regata y paso el redondo a su capitán—DEMONIOS— decía este mientras veía una doble marca personal para él, dio un reojo a las gradas Sora estaba a la expectativa, volvió al juego y sin pensarlo paso el balón a Ken el cual supero las defensa ken dio un toque a Daisuke y este un toque a Taichi el cual tomo impulso y corrió como pudo otra vez un defensa lo intento barrer Daisuke le hizo señas, estaba solo, pero el capitán no paso el redondo él mismo tenía que hacer la jugada se alzó y de un brinco supero la barrida aun así tenía a un último defensa el cual con una bicicleta lo paso sin problemas se puso en posición de golear una sonrisa en su rostro se dibujó y pateo el balón al mismo tiempo que decía con confianza — ¡es un gol seguro!— el balón salió como un cohete y el portero ni siquiera pudo reaccionar otro "¡GOOL!" se escuchó esta vez con más euforia.

Taichi abrió sus brazos y corrió haciendo gestos como de un avión volando, se lanzó arrodillado al piso deslizándose en la grama del campo sus amigos se abalanzaron sobre él para celebrar la victoria pues el juego había llegado a su fin con un marcador 3-2 a favor de Odaiba. se levantó y se alejó del grupo emprendió a correr hacia sora, la miró y levanto su camisa dejando ver una camiseta que tenía grabado "Sora tu y yo, baile." Su amiga sonrió y asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.

Era notorio que en ese momento Takenouchi era envidiada por todas las presentes, bajó al campo y mirando a Tai le dijo— ¡que ocurrente eres!—

—mis ocurrencias es lo que me hacen encantador— dijo este mientras se sonreía y echaba una mano detrás de su nuca.

—pero ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?— dijo la pelirroja

El joven volvió a reír y le contesto—¡vaya Sora! Es que quería verte sufrir un poco—

—¡eres de lo peor Tai! bueno nos vemos más tarde para practicar la clase de Física— se dio la vuelta para partir.

Ya todos en el campo de fútbol se habían marchado, el capitán tTaichi lo notó y le dijo a su amiga antes de irse.

—¡HEY SORA!—

La tenista volteó a ver que la llamaba.

—¿quieres jugar un uno a uno? Como en los viejos tiempos—

Sora se moría por ganas de jugar así que —"¡Qué más da!"— dijo y se dispuso a retozar sin antes dejarle en claro a Tai…

—te lo advierto aún no he perdido el toque—

—eso espero amiga—

Se podía notar ese fuego en su mirada, esa nostalgia… ya hace mucho que no pasaban una tarde así. Tai tomó el esférico y comenzó a moverlo con sus pies lentamente dirigiéndose hacia Sora la cual lo esperaba en posición, poco a poco el castaño apuraba el paso hasta que inició a correr, la pelirroja aguardaba en su lugar dispuesta a no dejarlo pasar y quitarle el balón para anotar el gol primero emprendió a moverse para hacer su jugada, Tai la mareo con un movimiento dejándola atrás Sora volteó y lo siguió hasta volver a pasarlo ella intento barrerse contra su amigo pero en el acto cayó al piso haciendo que Tai perdiera el equilibrio y abatiera encima de esta. El chico iba a quejarse cuando notó la situación… tenia a Sora debajo de él, a pocos centímetros sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podía jurar que era acoso del espacio personal, la pelirroja se reía de la situación pero rápido percibió que Tai se encontraba serio y la veía de una forma muy penetrante a tal punto que sentía un enorme calor en su rostro, dejo de reír y su sonrojo se hizo evidente.

El escenario que se había dado no dio tiempo a ninguno pensar, simplemente ya no se encontraban allí en esa cancha, sino, en un lugar donde solo existían ellos... no había chance de pensar Tai acerco sus labios a los de Sora mientras lentamente cerraban sus ojos, sus labios tuvieron un ligero rose por escasos milisegundos suficiente como para provocar que iniciara un verdadero beso pero, justo en ese momento una voz masculina gritaba, ambos voltearon y vieron a un hombre que le hacía seña que la preparatoria iba a cerrar y que debían desalojar el lugar. Los jóvenes se separaron tan rápido como un Raidramon corriendo a una enorme velocidad. Se miraron por unos segundos y sin evitarlos se ruborizaban de la vergüenza y entre titubeos Sora dijo que debía irse y salió corriendo. Tai se quedó parado aun pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir pues aunque no sabía que sucedió, en su interior sabía que se había desencadenado un fuerte deseo hacia Sora y era saber cómo sabían los labios de la ojos rubí ya que para él ese rose era como haber pasado una vida en el desierto sin beber nada y de repente de la nada una gota humedeciera sus labios… debía beber más o moriría de la sed.

La tarde pasó dándole paso a la noche, ese día el cielo lo iluminaba una luna llena y esplendida a su vez millones de estrellas lo adornaban, Tai se encontraba en lo de Yamato o como sus amigos le decían "Matt" (diminutivo de su nombre) este era un joven guitarrista de ojos azules como el cielo y cabellera de un rubio tan hermoso que irradiaba como el oro puro, era alto, elegante y muy popular entre las chicas.

—viejo ¿en serio eso ocurrió?— dijo Yamato.

Tai le había contado todo lo ocurrido con Sora a su amigo que parecía no creerle. El guitarrista sosteniendo una guitarra y dando acordes rió como que si sabía que eso ocurriría tarde o temprano.

— ¡Por fin te diste cuenta!—

No te rías de mi suerte matt— bufo el castaño.—sora es mi amiga no sé por qué hice eso—

No seas estúpido Tai ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta que tienes sentimientos por Sora?— expresaba yamato sermoneando a Tai.

—No vine a eso Matt, necesito saber si… ¡DEMONIOS! Estoy tan confundido ahora. — decía el castaño tapándose la cara con las manos y echándose contra el espaldar del mueble.

—dime una cosa Tai ¿Sora cómo reaccionó cuando se besaron?—

No fue un beso, y pensándolo bien creo que…— el joven capitán de fútbol hizo una pausa e iba quitándose las manos de la cara y mirando a su amigo como si se acabara de dar cuenta de algo. el rubio se percató rápidamente por la mirada de Tai que sora le iba a corresponder.

¡Ya está! Debes de decirle a sora que te gusta—

¡rayos Mat! ¡tú no entiendes nada! Sora es…—

¿tu amiga?— hizo una pausa y miraba a Tai como si este fuese un idiota—disculpa Tai pero yo no beso así a mis amigas—

¿Será cierto? ¿Acaso me gusta mi mejor amiga? Pensaba el joven futbolista pues su amigo tenía razón en algo ¿Por qué besó a Sora si esta era considerada solo su amiga?

Por otro lado en la casa de sora esta hablaba con Mimí por teléfono. Mimi era la mejor amiga (mujer) de Sora, era muy mimada e infantil pero en el fondo sabía mucho de este asunto del amor o chicos, pues por algo era una de las chicas más deseada de su preparatoria. y ¿cómo no serlo? si tenía una larga cabellera castaña y ojos color miel, aparte de ser la capitana de porrismo y presidenta en el club de teatro.

—¡¿Qué QUEEEE?— Gritaba la ojimiel —CUENTAMELO TODO CON DETALLE AMIGA—

—Mimí no te exaltes tal vez fue una confusión— decía sora.

—¿pero qué dices? tonta eso está demás de claro— exclamaba Mimí

—estoy un poco cansada mañana hablaremos—

—sora pero me lo cuentas todo con lujos y detalles— dicho esto se cortó la comunicación y sora dispuso a dormir tenía que pensar como vería a Tai mañana tal vez solo fué un mal entendido de parte de ella.

La noche se había terminado el canto de las aves despertaba a Sora Takenouchi, como todos los días se había levantado, dirigido a la regadera, se duchaba, salía se lavaba los dientes, volvía a su habitación, se colocaba el uniforme y luego salía a la cocina donde desayunaba para luego subir al departamento de la familia Yagami y buscar a su amigo el cual apenas y había despertado... ese día cuando se encontraba delante de la puerta de la casa de su amigo dudo un momento si tocar la puerta o no, esta se abrió de golpe su sorpresa se aumento al ver que era Tai— ¿Tai?— dijo ella, se encontraba listo a esa hora, nunca había sucedido.

—Sora ¿qué haces allí?— decía Tai extrañado al verla allí parada sin tocar el timbre.

— ¿C-como q-qué hago aquí? Yo siempre vengo por ti. — dijo un tanto nerviosa sora.

—No seas tonta Sora, lo que quise decir fue que ¿qué hacías allí sin tocar el timbre? ¿cuánto tiempos llevas aquí?—

—Acabo de llegar ¿ya estás listo? debemos irnos—

El castaño sonrió y asintió con su cabeza. El resto del viaje fue un tanto incomodo pues ninguno de los dos hablaba como de costumbre.

Era la hora del almuerzo y sora se encontraba aparte con Mimí en otra mesa, la tenista le contó todo lo ocurrido su amiga y le confesó que se encontraba emocionada por ir con él al baile. Visto eso Mimi llamo a Miyako y a Hikari para ir a ayudar a Sora con el vestido para la ocasión y a su vez comprar los propios pues este año sería diferente para todas.

En la mesa de Tai y Matt hablaban de ir a comprar los ramilletes de flores y de ir a alquilar un limusina pues esa noche debía de ser especial ya que se le declararían a sus chicas a Mimí y a sora por supuesto Takeru se anotó también aunque Tai casi lo mata cuando dijo eso.

Los días pasaron y no hubo novedad con la pelirroja y el castaño, al principio se sentía un poco de tensión pero ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Era viernes y esa noche decidieron reunirse todos los digielegidos. se encontraban cenando en un restaurante de la ciudad Mimí se excusó y pidió a sora que la acompañara al tocador Miyako y Hikari las acompañaron.

—que bien solo hombres en la mesa— dijo en forma de sarcasmo Daisuke

—menos mal que se fueron—dijo Matt —hoy hablé con el señor que alquila las limusinas y dijo que ya la nuestra está segura ya no hay que preocuparnos por eso—

—chicos al parecer se están tomando muchas molestias— dijo Kido

—si muchachos ahora parecen más animados—agregó Daisuke

—es que nos propusimos a que este año las chicas lo pasen bien— repuso Ken

—me parece muy bien que tomen las cosas con seriedad— volvió a decir Kido

—y ¿Por qué tantas molestias chicos?— dijo Cody.

—pues veras este año Mimí me dijo que si no hacíamos oficial nuestro noviazgo en el baile me partiría la guitarra en la cabeza— dijo el rubio.

Los chicos miraron a Yamato un poco espantados debido a su comentario y al hecho de que Mimí puede ser muy dominante luego rieron ante el frustrado rubio.

—bueno a Matt lo comprendo pero ¿y ustedes tres?—volvió a preguntar Cody pero esta vez dirigiéndose a Ken, Takeru y Taichi.

—pues veras Mimí le dijo a Miyako que Matt se le declararía y pues… creo que también me han dado un ultimátum— dijo ken

—en mi caso— dijo Takeru el cual hizo una pausa por la mirada asesina de Tai.

—Cuidado con lo que dices Takeru… recuerda que los accidentes pasan— amenazó el castaño a el menor de los rubios—

El rubio de tez blanca ojos azules cabello corto e integrante del club de poesía trago saliva y un poco indeciso siguió hablando.

—bueno en mi caso Hikari es mi mejor amiga y quiero que lo pase bien en su primer baile, es todo—

— ¿y tú Tai? No me digas que sora también te amenazo con explotar tu balón— dijo Izzi.

— ¿de qué hablas Izzy? Sora es la única cuerda del grupo no haría eso nunca—

Matt se levantó de su silla para gritarle a Tai:

— ¡¿acaso estas diciendo que Mimí es una desquiciada?— se expresaba eufórico el rubio mientras todos se quedaron callados por un momento lo miraron como si estuviesen desentendidos y luego rieron con ganas, este se sonrojó y volvió a su asiento.

— Pues dinos ¿por qué invitaste a sora?— pregunto esta vez Daisuke.

Tai sentía como todos los chicos esperaban que le respondiera que era porque le gustaba su amiga pero ¿acaso eso era cierto? Pues no podía dar una noticia así, si no sabía que era cierta o solo era una confusión, sentía la presión del grupo, como si estuviese entre la espada y la pared ¿Qué responder? ¿por qué quería llevar a su amiga? Así que dijo lo primero que pensó.

—por nada en especial, Sora y yo decidimos ir solo porque somos amigos y no queríamos que otra persona nos arruinara la noche con trivialidades del baile, solo queremos divertirnos, es como ir con tu mejor amigo solo que ella es mujer y usa faldas—

—De verdad crees eso Tai—

Todos voltearon las chicas estaban justo allí detrás de ellos y sora había escuchado todo, la pelirroja estaba roja sentía como una calentura se apoderaba de su rostro, toda la sangre había subido a su cabeza sentía que explotaría "¡QUE ESTUPIDA SOY!" pensaba Sora "creer que Tai me.." calló sus pensamientos y volvió a dirigirse hacia su ya no muy grato amigo.

—¿soy un chico pero con faldas?—

—¡SORA NO! … n-no no es…— Tai titubeaba no era eso lo que quiso decir solo lo dijo porque no estaba seguro y no quería que sus amigos supieran que se sentía confundido "¿ahora qué hago?" se preguntaba. Pero sora antes lo silenció y volvió a hablar.

—¡Pues bien! si eso soy para ti, será mejor que invites a tu segundo delantero de tu ESTÚPIDO EQUIPO DE FÚTBOL Solo ponle faldas y listo— Ken se sonrojo pues él era el segundo delantero del equipo.

Dicho esto salió del lugar Tai se levantó y fue tras de ella.

—¡Sora espera!—

Pero cuando llego afuera no había nadie, el lugar estaba solo y Tai quedó mirando para los lados "¿Qué acababa de ocurrir?" la calle estaba oscura iluminada solo con la luz tenue de los postes era una escena perturbadora para él.

Los chicos adentro platicaban acerca de que una vez más Taichi había metido la pata con Sora, ahora verían como su amigo iba a arreglar las cosas aunque no era prometedor la situación.

Los días pasaron faltaban solo tres días para el baile Sora no le hablaba a Tai lo esquivaba en la preparatoria, no respondía sus E-mail, llamadas, ni mensajes de textos, La madre de Sora le negaba el paso a su apartamento por órdenes de su hija. Ella estaba dolida y Tai lo sabía. Sus amigos intervinieron por Tai le decían a la ojos rubí "Tai es así" "sabes que nunca piensa lo que dirá" o "no lo dijo con esa intención" pero Sora era terca y orgullosa no podía perdonarlo. Mimí le pregunto si ya no iría al baile, esta le dijo que si iría y que también llegaría acompañada.

El día al fin llego el capitán de fútbol estaba vestido con un elegante traje negro, una camisa de un rojo sangre y una corbata negra y se había rebajado el corte; se veía frente el espejo mientras suspiraba no deseaba ir sabiendo que Sora estaría con otro miraba su mesa y observaba el ramillete de flores de Sora otro suspiro retumbaba en la habitación del desanimado elegido del valor que preferiría mil veces pelear contra Apocalymon que ir al baile sin su amiga y peor aún verla con otro.

Takeru tocó el timbre. Hikari fue quién abrió, la elegida por la luz estaba radiante con un vestido rosado sin mangas, ajustado en su torso y suelto en su falda esta llegaba hasta sus rodillas, consigo traía unas zapatillas negras y un delicado maquillaje que resaltaban lo hermosos ojos café de la joven, su cabello corto tenía un broche que hacia juego con sus zapatillas, la castaña pelo corto e integrante del grupo de danza de su preparatoria sonrió al ver que su vestido combinaba con la camisa rosada del joven que traía un traje azul marino (oscuro, casi negro) y corbata del mismo color.

—Estas lindísima Hikari— dijo él.

—Gracias Takeru... t-tú también— respondió un poco apenada.

Se quedaron mirando un rato hasta que Tai salió y les dijo:

—si si si, se ven muy bien… ¡vámonos ya!— "salgamos de esto de una vez" decía para sí mismo el joven.

Las tres parejas iban en el auto, Mat y Mimí, ken y Miyako y Hikari y Takeru acompañados de un gruñón y desanimado Taichi Yagami.

Llegaron al baile. Matt salió y le abrió la puerta a Mimí, el rubio llevaba consigo un esmoquin negro con una camisa blanca y un lazo negro como corbata. Mimí tomo su mano y salió lucia como una diva llevaba un vestido corto negro ceñido al cuerpo tenía la espalda descubierta y unos zapatos altos negros, sus joyas eran perlas blanca y su peinado estaba suelto sujetado por un broche de lado de su cabeza. Más atrás salió Ken que por órdenes de Miyako hizo lo mismo le abrió la puerta y extendió su mano, el joven pelo azul y largo, alto y de buen porte llevaba un traje blanco con una corbata negra y camisa del mismo color Miyako salió de la limusina tenía el cabello recogido en un moño, un vestido fucsia largo hasta sus rodillas y llevaba un espectacular escote en forma de "V" usaba lentes de contacto así dejaba ver sus hermoso y grandes ojos color morado sus zapatos era sandalias de tacón altas y negras. y por ultimo saló la ultima pareja: Hikari y Takeru el cual hizo lo mismo con la castaña que estaba despampanante esa noche, se podía ver que todos los observaban Mimí sonreía y saludaba de manera como si caminara por la alfombra roja con todo y con flashes y luces, amaba ser el centro de atención. Luego tras de ellos salió Taichi las chicas lo miraban estaba muy guapo derretía corazones y aún más cuando vieron que había llegado solo sin ninguna pareja.

Los chicos bailaban y se divertían, Daisuke había ido con una tenista (siguiendo los pasos de su mentor Taichi) ya había superado el amor de Hikari, el joven alocado de cabello purpura llevaba un traje negro azulado y corbata roja con la camisa blanca. Kido apareció con jun la hermana de Daisuke como su pareja e Izzi fue con una joven de la clase de computación, Cody fue con una compañera de su clase de química. La noche iba bien pero en medio de su súper noche cuando Matt subió a cantar con su banda mimi comenzó a buscar a su amiga "¿acaso Sora les había mentido?" "dijo que iría con alguien ¿pero si solo lo dijo para que no le preguntaran más sobre ella y Tai?"

La música animaba los alumnos Hikari había logrado que Tai saliera y bailara con ella aunque se veía más bien obligado. Por momento la música se detuvo y todos miraron hacia la entrada era ella… era Sora, Tai sintió que miles de fuegos artificiales retumbaban en su pecho, perdió el aliento, había quedado hipnotizado al verla "que hermosa" dijo de una forma audible.

Takenouchi usaba un vestido sin mangas blanco ceñido al torso que llevaba una cinta roja que iba desde debajo de su pecho hasta su cintura logrando realzar su silueta… de las caderas para abajo su vestido quedaba suelto aunque daba forma como de esponjoso (como los tutú de las bailarinas clásicas) le llegaba a media pierna antes de sus rodillas, sus zapatos eran altos y rojizos, un rojo pasión que combinaban con su cabello pelirrojo el cual estaba recogido y llevaba el broche que Taichi le había regalado en su cumpleaños hace unos años su maquillaje hacia resaltar su belleza aún más.

Taichi no la podía dejar de observar sus ojos color rubí que miraban de una forma tan cálida y tierna, eran capaces de derretir fácilmente el más frió de los témpanos y a su vez rebelaban un hermoso sentimiento, por momento creyó que miraba su alma, luego fijó su mirada en sus labios eran de un precioso rosa carmesí los cuales hacían juego con ese peculiar sonrojar de sus mejillas. Era perfectamente hermosa, sin duda alguna era un espectáculo digno de admirar, pero Salió de ese sueño rápidamente al ver que un chico le tomaba la mano era Yukito un estudiante de intercambia de un alto impresionante cabellera negra y lacia, sus ojos negros y de tez blanca, su acento y refinamiento hacían que el mismo Yamato se sintiera el más vulgar de los hombres.

Sora los saludo a todo aunque no se quedó con su grupo la música continuó y todos volvieron a bailar al ritmo de la banda de Matt… el resto de la noche Tai la vivió muy amargado y celoso odiaba ver a Sora con otro simplemente lo odiaba.

—¡MALDITO! ¿Qué HACE CON MI SORA? Ella es mía, solo mía. — mascullaba el capitán de fútbol una pieza lenta comenzó a sonar Yagami había empezado a enloquecer.

—¡DEMONIOS! Ese oportunista está tomando a sora por su cintura están muy cercas. ¡No lo soporto más!— se levantó y dirigió hacia donde estaba la pelirroja y su acompañante los separo bruscamente.

—Tai ¡¿Qué haces?— decía Sora mientras este la tomaba del brazo y la llevaba al pasillo Yukito quiso detenerlo pero el castaño se giró y lo golpeó en la cara el muchacho cayó al piso; el portador del valor tomo de nuevo a sora por el brazo y continuó llevándola a rastras.

Ya en el pasillo.

—¡SUELTAME TONTO!— decía la portadora del amor mientras Tai la fijaba contra la pared. Sora se asustó su amigo, su estúpido Tai parecía un toro enfurecido.

—Tú eres mía— la joven abrió los ojos sorprendida, Tai apoyó su frente contra la de ella y siguió diciendo:

—Sora perdóname, esa noche en el restaurante no quería decirle a nadie que te amo…— la joven se sorprendió aun más ¿quizás… quizás había escuchado bien?

—si sora te amo, no se desde cuándo, no sé cómo paso, no sé ¿si estoy loco o desquiciado por ti? solo sé que no puedo no quiero verte con nadie más, porque tú eres y serás para mí. Perdóname mi sora, perdona que te haya hecho pensar que te veía como un amigo con faldas solo quería callar a Izzi y a los demás…—

Tai levanto la mirada su cuerpo temblaba o ¿era el de sora? que aún no reaccionaba ni decía nada.

—estás en tu derecho de ir a buscar a Yukito y dejarme aquí si no quieres verme más, solo quería decirte que te amo y me duele no tenerte cerca… tu eres lo más bonito único y real que me ha pasado ¡TE AMO! Sora —

Sora seguía sin reaccionar… Tai se alejó de ella y con la cabeza gacha, miraba al piso esperando que sora se fuera, en eso sintió unas manos un tanto frías en su rostro que delicadamente levantaba su cara hasta que volvió a ver a sora a los ojos de esta estaban con lagrimas junto a ellas tenía ese rubor y esa sonrisa deslumbrante.

—¿tenía que venir con otro chico para que confesaras tu amor?dijo tiernamente, aun sonriendo.

—Sora yo…—

—cállate Yagami antes que digas otra tontería y bésame...—

Tai era el que se encontraba ahora sorprendido por la reacción de sora, la miraba esperando que sus labios volvieran a pronunciar esas palabras —¿habré oído bien?— pensó. su corazón comenzó a latir con furia, su garganta se encontraba seca... ¿por qué permanecía inmóvil? esto era lo que deseaba desde aquel día en la cancha de fútbol cuando por milésimas de segundos sintió sus labios, sus finos y deliciosos labios...

—¿será que piensas me besarme algún día?— dijo Sora sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Tai sonrió y se abalanzó hacia su amiga la cual tomó entre sus brazos; Sora posó sus manos en los hombros del castaño y se colocó en puntillas para poder alcanzar los labios del capitán de fútbol que le parecían apetitosos desde aquel encuentro donde tuvieron ese ligero rose. sin pensarlo dos veces sus labios se juntaron… sus cuerpos se estremecieron, sus corazones latían tan fuerte que parecían querer huir de sus respectivos cuerpos, sus estómagos cosquilleaban al parecer tenían millones de mariposas revoloteando en ellos… un suspiro salía de Tai en señal de que por fin había sucedido, era el fin de un largo y hermoso beso, separaron sus labios y sin abrir aun sus ojos comenzaron a juguetear con sus narices…

—También te amo Tai— susurro la ojos rubí.

Tai volvió a besar a la chica esta vez un poco desenfrenado, Sora reía y continuaba el beso Tai comprendía la risa de su amiga.

—lo siento Sora es que sentía que llevaba toda una vida sediento de tus labios—

—¿alguna vez te he dicho que "eres un estúpido Tai"?—el asintió con la cabeza.

La miró esta vez de una forma penetrante y acariciando su mejilla se mordió los labios una sonrisa se dibujaba mientras hacia este gesto y cerró una vez más sus ojos para besarla, se echó un poco hacia atrás y la alzo sin romper el beso.

Al cabo de unos minutos habían regresado al baile Yukito estaba rodeado de chicas se le veía feliz amaba la atención.

Los demás estaban bailando y estos al ver a sus dos amigos llegar tomados de la mano se alegraron y los llamaron al centro de la pista para dar comienzo a un movido baile al son de una música rápida.

El baile había llegado a su fin. Taichi había ganado como rey del baile junto con Mimí Tachikawa, el grupo de chicos habían salido con las corbatas sueltas y las zapatillas en las manos cada uno en mano de su pareja sin duda el mejor baile de todos. el portador del valor miraba a su pelirroja encantado, él sabia que ese brillo en sus ojos no se podría borrar ni un millón de años y ya no estaría sediento de sus labios pues los tendría eternamente junto a él.

* * *

**notas del autor: **esta historia la escribí a la edad de 12 años, mi muy buena madre guardó celosamente todas mis historias y por casualidades de la vida he encontrado esta en un CD guardado. solo corregí alguno que otro error ortográfico, decidí no cambiar nada de la trama, no es justo con mi niña de hace 6 años.

**espero les haya gustado att: taiora100%**

**si les gusta dejen review ayudará a subir mas fics:D**


End file.
